Question: Simplify the expression. $(-y-6)(-4y+8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-y-6}$ onto the ${-4y}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-4y}({-y-6}) + {8}({-y-6})$ Then distribute the ${-4y}.$ $ = ({-4y} \times {-y}) + ({-4y} \times {-6}) + {8}({-y-6})$ $ = 4y^{2} + 24y + {8}({-y-6})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 4y^{2} + 24y + ({8} \times {-y}) + ({8} \times {-6})$ $ = 4y^{2} + 24y - 8y - 48$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4y^{2} + 16y - 48$